List of items associated with Weekly Shōnen Jump
The magazine Weekly Shōnen Jump, known as a shōnen manga anthology published by Shueisha, is also the center of the company's branding of its main manga products due to the popularity and recognition of the series and characters published in it. Although the manga are published both in the main magazine as well as in the Jump Comics line, they also are republished in various other editions such as kazenbans and "Remixes" of the original work, usually publishing series older or previously established series. Other usage of the Jump brand in Japan include stores selling items from their manga series, drama CDs and even a festival showing off the people and products behind the WSJ manga. Events and Places JUMP SHOP Weekly Shōnen Jump owns a store called the . The JUMP SHOP has many rare Jump collectables as in figurines, DVDs, OVAs, T Shirts, Mugs, wall scrolls, manga, etc. The JUMP SHOP is hosted by a massive industry called ''Yodobashi Umeda in association with Shueisha. In the entrance of the JUMP SHOP it includes massive promos, and two door ways. The store takes place in Osaka Japan in Mekke! Shopping Pl@za''!. The JUMP SHOP mascot is illustrated by Akira Toriyama and resembles the look of super hero with bunny ears. *JUMP SHOP official site *[http://mekke.shueisha.co.jp/ Mekke! Shopping Pl@za!] Jump Festa The is a large convention hosted by Weekly Shōnen Jump. The Jump Festa occurs every year and sells Jump collectibles. The first Jump Festa began in 2001 and just has recently started one for 2008. Live shows are set up for the event; as well as new announcements for manga. Creators (Mangaka) speak and talk with long time fans and other Mangaka. Many other announcements are set for Jump SQ., and V Jump. Many types of great food are set up for tourists; early copies of Weekly Jump are sold. Jump Festa' are hosted in large warehouses to fit more blown up Jump characters. The Jump Festa' are sorted in booths all devoted to different ideals. In Jump Festa 2008 the booths are sorted by these: Booth 1: Jump SQ., Booth 1: ONE PIECE 10th Anniversary, Booth 3: Video Games, Booth 4: "The Best of" Contest, Booth 5: Live Shows and Rides, Booth 6: V Jump, Booth 7: JUMP BOX, Booth 8: Dragon Ball merchandise, Booth 9: ONE PIECE show and food, Booth 10: JUMP CAFE, Booth 11: JUMP SHOP, Booth 12: Manga, Booth 13: JUMP CARDival STATION. *Jump Festa official website *Live at Jump Festa Online JUMPLAND ''Weekly Jump owns an interactive online website called . JUMPLAND is an online flash site. JUMPLAND lets you pick through three characters at first; Son Goku, Monkey D. Luffy, and Naruto Uzumaki; as well as a large amount of other characters in the three manga series. In JUMPLAND it only ranges the manga One Piece, Dragon Ball, and Naruto. JUMPLAND features several different settings from the three manga you can walk back and forth to. A so-called hotel in the website holds portals to different parts of JUMPLAND as well as many games. A theater is built into the hotel with previews for D.Gray-man, Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo, KochiKame, Yu-Gi-Oh! Online, Gintama, Hoshin Engi, Bleach, and a special intro to JUMPLAND. As you make your character walk into JUMPLAND there's also Dragon Ball: Manga Online were you can read a flash version of Dragon Ball, also accessible through the U.S. ''Shonen Jump website in English. Blocks with multitudes of black pixels are used for unlocking new characters on the back of a Weekly Shōnen Jump issues. JUMPLAND is made of fiftyfour individual spaces. There is a large amount of places in the website, as you walk in there are six places: Manga Online, JUMPLAND Shop, Jump Stage, WALL PAPER, Jump Festa, and JumpLand: JUMPLAND Broadcasting Team. As well as there is many shops / games in the head of JUMPLAND there are also many other places in the other regions of JUMPLAND like Quest Information, two GAME★LANDs, CHAT CAFE, Kame House, PARR, and ONE PIECE CARD. A small panel at the right of the Weekly Shōnen Jump website includes adds for both JUMPLAND, and JUMP SHOP at the bottom right corner it is titled PWJ as if it is a TV Channel; Also a clock is imbeted on the top left. *JUMPLAND Official Site *About JUMPLAND *DragonballDVD at JUMPLAND *English Dragon Ball: Manga Online Manga Capsule Shueisha ran a line of manga series for the mobile phone called . Weekly Jump series old and new are adapted to Manga Capsule. Series such as Midori no Makibaoh, Rokudenashi Blues, Wild Half, Tottemo! Luckyman, Bremen, Dr. Slump, Naruto, Video Girl Ai, Ninku, One Piece, (and all the Romance Dawns) ROOKIES, and Hana no Keiji -Kumo no Katana Ni-. The series can be bought through Yen on the official site. It has been said that maybe some of the Manga Capsules would be released in U.S. Manga Casule is only accessible through EZweb, I Mode, and Yahoo! Keitai. (Yahoo! Inc. of Japan) *JUMP at Manga Capsule Yuh & Tomo Joy Park 'Yuh & Tomo Joy Park' is an online game hosted by Weekly Shōnen Jump, V Jump, and Jump SQ. (formerly Monthly Shōnen Jump) Unlike JUMPLAND, you have to log into the game and pay for the time you spend. The two main characters are a boy named Yuh and a girl named Tomo; some of the secondary characters are a pig, hippo, and an old man. As you start out in the game you have a room with as shelf and a bed; you can collect manga, and other merchandise. In Yuh & Tomo Joy Park you can also win actual manga by playing the selection of games on the website. *Yuh & Tomo Joy Park Official Site Japanese Merchandise ''Drama CD is a series of Radio Cast's by ''Weekly Jump. Drama CD uses famous actors / actresses and make them act out the voices from the manga and put it on the online radio S-cAst. After the series are broadcast on S-cAst Shueisha's main radio station, they get copied onto CD. Series adapted to Drama CD are Pyuu to Fuku! Jaguar, Majin Tantei Nogami Neuro, Mr.FULLSWING, YuYu Hakusho, Rurouni Kenshin, Ichigo 100%, Black Cat, One Piece, and Buso Renkin. Drama CD is half and half: Cookie (Shueisha's main shōjo manga magazine) and Weekly Jump. (Shueisha's main shōnen manga magazine) the series of cast's are hosted by the professional voice-actors and Broad-cast team at S-cAst. *Drama CD at S-cAst.net JUMP Comics is the most well-known of Jump manga lines and has sold over 1,000,000 copies. JUMP Comics is an average of Tankōbon and an average amount of One-shots. The most likely series of JUMP Comics (store-wise) would be Naruto, One Piece, Shaman King, Mr.FULLSWING, Ichigo 100%, KochiKame, Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo, Hunter x Hunter, JoJo's Bizarre Adventure, YuYu Hakusho and Yu-Gi-Oh!. Tankobon are normal series collected from manga magazines and have no special significance. JUMP Comics are roughly ¥300E (about $4OO in U.S. money) and are bought the most. The publication of JUMP Comics is one of the most successful in the world besides Shōnen Sunday Comics and Shōnen Magazine Comics. The mascot for JUMP Comics is a pirate head as well as the official Weekly Jump magazine. The JUMP Comics are published in the U.S. under the lines SHONEN JUMP and SHONEN JUMP ADVANCED. SHONEN JUMP ADVANCED was created for the distribution of manga series considered more mature due to content or themes. Series released under SJA include Eyeshield 21, Ichigo 100%, Pretty Face, I"s, Hunter x Hunter, Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo, (first edition) and Death Note. Some of these titles also get a ''Parental Advisory sticker added on. *JUMP Comics at Comics news! @ shueisha *JUMP Comics at POP WEB JUMP (This list of JUMP Comics is restricted to MSJ and JSQ.) *List of all new JUMP Comics at POP WEB JUMP (MSJ and JSQ. allowed) *JC section at Comics news! @ shueisha (small list) *SHONEN JUMP at VIZ Media *SHONEN JUMP ADVANCED at VIZ Media JUMP Comics Deluxe Weekly Shōnen Jump formerly ran a manga line of Aizōban editions called; . The seinen manga anthology Super Jump has currently took hold of the manga line; and publishes their manga in it. Many of the series ''Weekly Jump have printed for the manga line are still being printed most likely; Slam Dunk, and Dragonball. ("Dragon Ball" in tonkōbon format) Unlike Bunko editions these manga volumes have expensive paper; And have totally original cover artwork. Aizōban volumes have high quality and can mostly be referred to as "Collectors Editions". Weekly Jump art books and profile books are still in print due to its permission of Shueisha. A press release of a Rurouni Kenshin Kanzenban from JUMP Comics Deluxe has been shown in the U.S. under the title Rurouni Kenshin VIZBIG Edition. *Rurouni Kenshin VIZBIG Edition at VIZ Media Evolution of JUMP Comics Deluxe The line JUMP Comics Deluxe line had many different versions over the years. The first was Jump Comics Selection and had a run of more notable series. That includes more well known Kinnikuman and Cobra. As you see above is a Kinnikuman Jump Comics Selection. The second was JUMP Super Comics and had a large run of manga, as you see above is a Chameleon Jail JUMP Super Comic. The logo of Super Comics resembled the font of JUMP Comics with a "Super" in the middle. After the two other versions next came JUMP Comics Deluxe which recently got owned by Super Jump. JUMP j-BOOKS Weekly Shōnen Jump has also run a line of light novels and guide-books called commonly referred to as ''J-Books. J-Books has run almost ever since the manga Dr. Slump appeared in the 80's, the line is still running and had many series adapted for novels. Other series adapted for J-Books include Gintama, Bleach, Muhyo and Roji's Bureau of Supernatural Investigation, Katekyo Hitman Reborn!, Naruto, and Yu-Gi-Oh!. Four JUMP j-BOOKS were published in English by Viz Media in the SJ Fiction line. The J-Books mascot has been a "j" with large pink glasses, an orange bow-tie, and a top hat. The JUMP j-BOOKS logo resembles the same look as the Jump Comics logo in the same thin font; with a large "j" in the middle making it look like JUMP j BOOKS. * Official JUMP j-BOOKS website * SJ Fiction at VIZ Media website POWER COMICS Weekly Shōnen Jump created an arm of JUMP Comics devoted to Gag-manga called . ''Power Comics was created around the time WSJ had its debut and barely lasted two years. The line had series unknown to the U.S. and has never been a successful line from the start. The Power Comics logo is in a western type font and used multi-colors. Shueisha Comic Bunko Weekly Shōnen Jump has also ran a line Bunkobon editions called . Bunko meaning; cheaper and more portable. The most popular manga in Bunko format by Weekly Jump are Yu-Gi-Oh!, Ace!, ROOKIES, and Hole in One. Bunkobon editions have different cover artwork and different cheaper paper. (A6 in size) The most copied manga series in Comic Bunko has been Yu-Gi-Oh! ever since its release. The mascot for Comic Bunko is a large yellow cat-like creature wearing a belt and some goggles, done in amateur 3-D animation. In one issue of U.S. Shonen Jump, the editors used a picture of Atem (Yugi's counterpart) from one of the Bunko editions of Yu-Gi-Oh!. ''SHUEISHA JUMP REMIX Weekly Jump has also ran a line of large square-bound phone book size issues of early Jump Comics series named abbreviated as SJR. Recent series include Tottemo! Luckyman, JoJo's Bizarre Adventure, KochiKame, Cyborg G-Chan, Saint Seiya, Jungle King Tar-chan, Sexy Commando Gaiden: Sugoiyo! Masaru-san, Captain Tsubasa, and THE MOMOTAROH. Shueisha JUMP REMIX's also include special features like original artwork and info. Shueisha JUMP REMIX is an arm of Shueisha REMIX; other types Shueisha REMIX's exist like Shueisha Girl's REMIX and Shueisha HOME REMIX. * Official Shueisha REMIX website Category:Shueisha magazines